Los Extraños
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Break y su muñeca Emily mantienen una "conversación" sobre Sharon, y de quien podría estar enamorada. Break ante ello se pone...¿Celoso? Break x Sharon One-Shot


Rls Rls (?), para los que hayan pensado que este One-Shot trata sobre un posible emparejamiento (?) entre Break y Emily, OMG, no, para nada~~ 33. Solo es un Fic dedicado a ellos, y a su genealosa amistad y sincronización (?) 3. Puede que incluso haya un poco de Break x Sharon asdasd 33

Acepto críticas, sobre todo, tomates, tortazos, bates de beísbol (?), asdadsd, de todo 8D.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pandora no me pertenecen, aunque Oz pronto lo hará~ -Risamalvada(?)-

Los extraños

Sus livianos dedos eran finos cartílagos cubiertos de piel que recorrían el largo cabello de su acompañante, mientras se embriagaban de un gustoso olor a té y hierbas.

Los cubitos de azúcar compuestos por millones de glúcidos monosacáridos caían a la taza, al insulso néctar que penetraba en el olfato de su dueño.

Algunas minúsculas gotas de té se dejaban escapar afuera de la taza, impregnando la servilleta que se hallaba debajo de ésta.

Con la mano derecha parcialmente cubierta, y la manga caída, removió la mezcla hasta hacerla suficientemente dulce para que su paladar la aceptara. Con la misma mano, dejó la cucharilla reposar sobre la servilleta húmeda y con la mano izquierda sostuvo el pequeño plato que estaba situado debajo de la taza.

Alzó la taza, aproximándola hacia su boca, mientras cerraba los ojos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba vacilando, aunque en realidad, estaba degustando el olor antes de beberlo.

De un sorbo, tragó la bebida mientras suspiraba para que se conservara su aroma.

La tierna muñeca que reposaba sobre su hombro lo miró, con sus inexpresivos ojos.  
-La Srta. Sharon ha estado hoy algo susceptible, ¿no crees, Emily?-comentaba mientras alcanzaba un cubierto de la mesa de té, para alcanzar esta vez, un pastel que llevaba tiempo observando.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Susceptible, susceptible, susceptible~!-canturreaba Emily alzando su tono de voz.

Break ingirió el pastel de un solo bocado, mientras pasaba por su garganta como si de agua se tratase. Su lengua probó los distintos restos de azúcar que quedaban aún en sus labios, y de una pasada los eliminó de allí. Dirigió la vista, hacia un pequeño estante, y resopló, haciendo como si vacilara.

-¿Estará en _esos días_?- dijo Break con una sonrisa elocuente, a la vez que divisaba otro dulce en la bandeja de la mesa de té.

-En _esos_, _aquellos_, y en _los otros_, ¡sí~!-Emily giró la cabeza, mientras reposaba sus blandas manos sobre el hombro de Break.

-¡Jajaja! Claro, seguro que es eso, Emily.-dijo sonriente mientras engullía parte del pastel.-O puede…que por otras razones.-susurró, mientras se acababa de comer el pastel.

-¡Un amante, un amante~~!-vociferó Emily a la vez que movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

Break siguió con una sonrisa de despreocupación en el rostro, mientras guardaba silencio.

En ese instante, el semblante de Break cambió, aunque su sonrisa no lo hiciera. Lentamente, fue girándose para mirar a Emily.

Emily paró de reír, y lo miró, fijamente.

Un contacto de miradas entre ellos, hacía que a simple vista, no hubiera nada más que ausencia de sonido entre ellos, pero que, para otros, era un diálogo henchido de palabras que solo ellos eran capaces de comprender.  
Break entrecerró los ojos, y de repente, ambos rieron.

Ambos rieron, alegremente mientras trataban de contener las lágrimas de risa que les causaba sus propios diálogos internos.  
-Lo cierto es que la Srta. Sharon la veo hoy más bonita que de costumbre, ¿no opinas lo mismo Emily?-dijo disponiéndose a salir de la habitación mientras sacudía las mangas de su camisa de un lado hacia otro.

Emily no contestó, simplemente se limitó a imitar a su dueño, y a ocupar su posición típica en su hombro, como siempre había estado, y estará.

-¿Sabes, Emily? Creo que se está acabando el té. Será mejor que vayamos a comprar más si no queremos ver a la Señorita enfadada~~.-Break abandonó la sala, mientras dejaba allí, en la mesa de té, una taza, que utilizaba Sharon, con el poco líquido que quedaba en ella de los rastros de té que había dejado.


End file.
